


The Stolen Fritillaria ~ Kaoru and Rei Side~

by Eydol



Series: The Stolen Fritillaria [3]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Friendship, M/M, Mention of Anzu, Romance, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-17 05:25:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12358425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eydol/pseuds/Eydol
Summary: "Suddenly, after what seemed hours to the young man, he heard the door being unlocked, and he stood up quickly. A big smile on his lips, he stepped away, letting the man enter. And his smile disappeared when he noticed that it wasn’t his meal, except if they wanted him to be a cannibal..."





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Tags to be added later~ Also, there's a possibility the warning change...!
> 
> Hello, welcome in the third and last part of The Stolen Fritillaria ! I hope you'll like it :3

            The room he was in was as dark as coffee, and he smiled when he thought that he was exaggerating (he could see around him a little after all),  and could smell the invisible drink. He dreamed of a good cup of coffee, dark, with one or two sugars in it. He liked it like that. A growl from his stomach reminded him that it was but a dream, and that he barely got a meal, so a cup of coffee would be likely nonexistent. Mad, he rubbed his hair quickly, his eyes wandering around. There was still nothing to do here, and it had been days, or maybe weeks, or months, he was locked inside that room.

“It’s my fault, I should have been more prudent.” He said.

            The sound of his own voice was comforting. At least, it still worked after all these hours without talk. His stomach growled once again. He sighed.

“I’m so hungry...Maybe if I ask…?”

            He knew it wouldn’t work, because he already tried too many times for him to count it. But nothing stopped him trying it once again. So, he came closer to the locked door, knocked violently on it, and said:

“Hello, excuse-me, I’m hungry! Can I have something, please?”

            Why was he polite with his abductors? He would never knew. He had been raised that way by his parents, and there was no way he would shame them by being rude with someone, even his abductors. Also, he wasn’t stupid enough to get them mad.

            He waited a few minutes, but got no answer.  His stomach growled for the third time.  He could give it a try once again, after all, even if he already knew that he wouldn’t get a thing. So, he tried once again.

“Pleeeease, I’m hungry!”

“Shut up! You’ll get nothing if you continue like that!”

            He startled, not expecting hearing another voice than his, and, once calmed down, he let himself sat on the ground. His stomach growled for the fourth time, but he tried to ignore it as much as possible. It was difficult, because it always growled, and even his throat was dry now.

            Suddenly, after what seemed hours to the young man, he heard the door being unlocked, and he stood up quickly. _Finally, my meal…!_ A big smile on his lips, he stepped away, letting the man enter. And his smile disappeared when he noticed that it wasn’t his meal, except if they wanted him to be a cannibal.

“Here. You have a roommate, now.”

            He pushed the newcomer towards him and closed the door violently, locking it.

“My meaaal~” He complained.

            Peeved, he sat on the ground and played with his fingers. Then, he raised his head towards the newcomer and said:

“You should sit. You’re here for a very long time.”

            With a neutral face, the other sat next to him. He noticed the blond hair, soft, and that looked like…

“Pasta.”

            The blond man looked at him, incredulous. _Did I say that loudly? Geez, I must be very hungry to think of hair like pasta…_

“Nevermind.” He finally said.

“Are you here since a long time?”

“I don’t know. Maybe weeks, or months, who cares?”

            The blond man looked away.

“What’s your name?” He finally asked. “Mine’s Mao.”

“Eichi.”

            _Eichi ? That name tells me something but… Ah, nevermind._

“So, why are you here? “I was abducted to force my friend to do things, apparently. Hope he’s okay.”

“I… got abducted by the mafia. They’ve been ordered by someone, I don’t know who. Yet.” Eichi added.

“The mafia?” Mao repeated, suddenly interested. “Did you meet Ritchan?”

“Ritchan…?”

“Ah, Ritsu!”

“Yes.” Eichi frowned. “He’s the one who abducted me, actually.”

            Oh. Did it mean that it was to kidnap that Eichi that Mao had been abducted? It was quite possible. And given that he was still here, Mao was sure that Ritsu’s customer had something else to make him do. _Ah, Ritchan, I hope you’re alright and that you’re not doing bad things._ It was a useless hope, given Eichi’s presence here. _Geez. Let me leave already. Or at least, give me a meal._ It was annoying.

“Can you tell me which kind of person is Ritsu?” Eichi asked. “I mean… He doesn’t seem the kind of person to be the mafia’s boss.”

            Mao’s eyes were filled with stars and a big smile appeared on his lips. That was an interesting subject he could talk for hours, so he hoped that this Eichi was ready.

 


	2. Chapter 1

           Kaoru stood in front of the manor, unsure of what he was actually doing. At first, it seemed obvious, but now, he wondered if it was a good idea. They probably were busy right now, searching for the thief who stole them a beautiful necklace. He still didn’t know why he had to steal something like that, but decided he didn’t care. _Okay, Kaoru, you’re doing that for Kotone and Souma._ So, he knocked at the door and waited patiently that a maid opened it and received him.

“Can I help you, Sir...?” She asked.

            Kaoru took a charming smile, the one every woman was fond of, and answered:

“Hakaze. Actually, you can, Milady. I would like to talk with Sir Adonis.”

“I’m sorry. It’s impossible for now.”

            Kaoru smiled grew bigger. He disliked false smiles, but he didn’t have a choice for now.

“I’m pretty sure that a beautiful lady like you can help me meeting Sir Adonis. It’s an urgent matter that can’t wait.”

            The maid blushed, and Kaoru knew it was fine.

“I’ll try, but I don’t promise something, Sir. Please, wait inside.”

            Kaoru nodded and went inside the entrance. It was strange to be back here, especially since the last time he came, it was to steal. Every time he had to steal, he regretted it a lot, but the sole thought of his abducted sister gave him strength. Now, there was Souma. Souma who knew what he had done and what he would if he was asked. Souma who saw him in a disguise, Souma who didn’t judge him. Except when it came about rumors of him with girls, but in a way, it was cute, because he was jealous. No, jealousy wasn’t cute at all, but at least, he knew that Souma disliked when he was close to other people who weren’t him. He loved him. _I can’t wait to have him in my arms again._

            He heard footsteps and so, came back into reality. His eyes met the one of Sir Adonis Otogari, and he felt relief to see you. The man seemed surprised and curious about the reason of his presence here, and Kaoru had to remind himself that Adonis didn’t know him. Not with his true face, at least.

“Can I help you?” The man asked politely.

            _Did you kidnap my boyfriend?_ Kaoru wanted to ask, but he knew it was stupid.

“Yes, I’m sorry to bother you, but my boy… I mean, a good friend of mine came in your last party.”

“A good friend?”

“Kanzaki Souma.”

            Adonis’ eyes seemed to lighten when he heard Souma’s name. Kaoru tried not to pout, and kept his smile. _He’s mine, not yours._

“I know him, yes. Is there a problem?”

“He disappeared.”

“He…”

            Adonis seemed surprised, and crossed his arms.

“Can we talk in a more private room?” Kaoru asked.

            If he had to explain the story, he prefered to do it in private. Who knows who the maids were truly, after all. _I’m starting being paranoid…_ Nevertheless, Adonis nodded and he led him in another room where he offered him a sit.

“So, what’s happening with Kanzaki? The last time I saw him, it was at the party with his girlfriend.”

            _Boyfriend, actually,_ but maybe it wasn’t a good idea to tell him. Not now, at least. Not before he had given him back the necklace he stole that night.

“Yes, she’s my sister.” What a lie. “Anyway, we had to meet the next day but he didn’t come, and when I came to see him, the inn owner told me he hadn’t seen him since then.”

“Did he run away? Even if I find it hard to believe he can do that.”

“No.” Kaoru shook his head. “Apparently, he had paid for another night, but…” He closed his eyes. “I thought he would have come here.”

“He didn’t, I’m sorry.”

            Adonis seemed really sorry, and worried about Souma. Good, that was what Kaoru wanted.

“I see… I guess I’ll have to search alone…”

“Can’t you ask the knights? Aren’t there for that?”

“The Knights are busy with searching someone really important who disappeared too. Even if Kanzaki is a known and important name, they won’t bother for him.”

“I see… It looks like a dangerous time to live in…” Adonis seemed to think for a moment, before suddenly saying:

“We have spies.”

            _Yes! Yes, I know, that’s why I’m here, actually…As expected, the plan is working._

“Spies?” Kaoru repeated innocently.

“Yes. I can ask two or three of them to search for Kanzaki.”

“Really? I’ll pay as much as you want.”

“No, it’s okay.” Adonis shook his head. “I have a debt. Kanzaki saved me from robbers, a night…”

            _It wasn’t from me, though._

“I want to repay my debt.”

“I see… Souma is really kind, huh?”

“He is.” Adonis nodded with a soft smile.

            _He’s still mine, though, so, don’t approach him too close, my boy._

“I’ll send them at once.”

“Thank you. I’ll continue my researches on my own. I’m sorry for the bother, I really thought…”

“It’s alright, don’t worry.”

            Kaoru and Adonis stood up, and left the room, the younger one leading the blond-haired man towards the entrance, promising to do his everything to find Souma. When Kaoru was about to leave, though, he said something that astonished him:

“By the way, Mister Hakaze, don’t worry. I won’t tell anyone about your relationship with Kanzaki.”

“Huh? What do you mean?”

“Next time you come to a party, please, don’t come in disguise. I like to see my guests faces.”

“Eh?”

            Wait, how did he know?

“I told you, I have spies.” Adonis added, as if he had read in his mind, and Kaoru paled. “I don’t know why you stole that necklace, but the next time we see each other, could you bring it back? I wanted to offer it to my beloved mother.”

“I’m… I’m sorry, I…”

            Crap. He didn’t expect that.

“I’m not someone who judges. If Kanzaki is fond of you even if you do that, there must be a reason. So, I’ll trust you.”     

            And then, after a smile, Adonis left, letting Kaoru alone, now knowing what was happening in his life.

 

 

 

            Kaoru huffed and sat on the edge of the fountain in front of him. He still didn’t understand what really happened, but a thing was sure: he thought he had Adonis in his pocket since the beginning, when it was actually the contrary. He got him. _It’s fine,_ he thought, _the most important is that he will help me._ As for the necklace, he would try his best to get him back, but he couldn’t promise it. Who knew what they did with it, anyway?

“It was for his mother… What a cute child. I wish I was able to buy a present for mine too but…”

“You can always buy “a present” and give her. It’s never too “late”, you know?”

“If only. She died when I was two.”

“Oh, I see. I’m “sorry”. But please, remember that we all have a common mother, and it’s the “Sea”.”

“Oh, how cute. I’ll remem-”

            Kaoru stopped his sentence. Wait, with who was he talking…? He turned his face towards the right and saw nobody. _What?_

“Is there a “problem”?” The voice continued.

            This time, Kaoru startled and stood up, before turning towards the fountain where he found a man - or so he thought it was - inside the water, staring at him with a big smile.

“Bubble, bubble~ Why are you “scared”?”

“Who are you!?”

“Me? I’m Kanata Shinkai.” The strange man said.

“Why are you in the fountain?”

“To be one with the “water”, of course.”

            It seemed perfectly normal for him to say something like that, and Kaoru looked at him in disbelief. But he didn’t ask more. Who knew what strange things that weirdo could tell him again?

“Well hm… Nice to meet you, Shinkai…? I guess.”

“Nice to meet you~ Ah, I don’t know your “name”, though.”

“Oh hm… Kaoru Hakaze.”

“”Kaoru” is a good name. I’m glad I can be “friend” with you, Kaoru.”

            _Okay, first, we’re not friends, we barely know each other, and two, don’t call me by my name so casually._

“I guess.”

“So, what’s your “problem”?”

“My problem…?”

“Your eyes are “sad”, something is bothering you, right? Can I “help” you?”

“Ah…”

            How was that man able to read him? Even his own father couldn’t, but it was probably because he didn’t care of him. Souma could, and Kotone too, but they were people close to him…

“I don’t think you can help me, but thanks.” Kaoru finally answered.

“Oh, I see... “ Kanata sighed. “Days ago, there was that “young man” who was sighting a lot too, but I didn’t dare approaching him because he had a “sword”. I hope he’s “fine”, he seemed “gentle”.”

            A young man with a sword? Wait, did this strange man saw Souma?

“Wait, when did you see him?”

“Hm? It was two or three days ago, I think?”

“Did he have long purple hair?”

“Yes!” Kanata smiled. “His hair was beautiful, I wanted to “pull” it. Do you know him?”

“Yes, he… is a close friend of mine.”

“Is he? Why are you “sad” when you talk about him, then?”

            He couldn’t really hide things from that man, right? What was that strange power of him? Kaoru wished he could have it, it would be useful in a lot of situations.

“He disappeared.”

            Suddenly, the man seemed upset, as if he had also been touched by that sad event.

“I see, I’m sorry. I didn’t know. Everyone goes back to “Mother Sea” one day…”

            Kaoru blinked.

“Huh, I didn’t mean he passed away. He had been… abducted.”

“Oh.” It was Kanata’s turn to blink, but he seemed relieved. “But then, I can “help” you.”

“Eh?”

“I know someone who can “help” you and find that “young man.”

“Who?”

            Kanata didn’t answer straight and went out of the fountain. And, his clothes wet, water dropping on the ground, he said with a big smile:

“The “Hero of Justice”, of course!”

            And, at that very moment, Kaoru wondered if he hadn’t fallen in a burlesque world during the night.

 


	3. Chapter 2

“I shouldn’t have let him alone…!”

            Rei didn’t know what to do anymore.He was about to pull his hair under the looks of three other people. He would have liked Tsumugi not to see him in that state, but it couldn’t be helped. Near the blue-haired man was the red-haired one, Wataru’s new partner apparently. It was strange, given that Wataru never wanted a new partner since Anzu’s death, but people could change their mind. After all, himself went from the mafia boss to the director of an orphanage…

“You’re not the one responsible here.” Wataru said. “I am. I am his bodyguard, and yet, I wasn’t there. I felt too safe.”

            Back against the wall, arms folded, Wataru was so serious that even Rei wasn’t able to contradict him.

“I should have known, though. I should have feel them…”

            There was once where he was able to do that, where he was so skilled that everyone feared him. Only one person didn’t fear him, and she had been a wonderful woman, full of life, always smiling. Anzu had had all for her: beauty, kindness, compassion, and love. It hadn’t been enough to prevent her death, though.

“Calm down. You, more than anyone in this room, should know that it is impossible to think when angry.”

            Wataru was right. He couldn’t think if he was angry. He had to calm down. It was difficult, because knowing the mafia, they could do everything to Eichi but… But there was that promise Ritsu talked about. What was it? What promise could have done Eichi? He was worried.

“Sorry.”

            Wataru nodded, then turned towards his partner.

“Natsume, did you find something?”

“Not really,” the young man answered, “but the cats confirmed that they saw a black-haired young man forcing a blond-haired one to follow him. Apparently, they left the town.”

            Wait, cats? What did he mean? _No, it’s no time to talk about that._

“They left the town? That’s strange, their hideout is here, though…” Rei whispered. “Except if they brought him to their client…”

            It wouldn’t be surprising. However, they didn’t know who the client was, and it would be difficult to find him. Unless they asked the mafia itself, but Rei was pretty sure they wouldn’t answer them. First, they should survive until their arrival. Rei could do it, or so he hoped some of them still feared him, or that Ritsu would accept to meet with him. Yet, it was the only idea he had for now.

“I’ll go to the mafia hideout.”

“Wrong idea.”

“It’s our only way to know where they brought him.”

“Because you think they will tell you? Amazing~ Rei, I didn’t know that you could have stupid ideas like that~ “

            Rei pulled a face but decided to insist on his idea. For him, it was the only way they could know where Eichi was, even if it meant fighting, or worse, dying. He wasn’t afraid of dying: after all, he used to dance with Death every day back when he was in the mafia. But he thought about the children, and not being able to see their faces anymore… He was scared they would stay alone forever, even if he was pretty sure that Tsumugi would be here for tham in that case. Also, Koga, Yuta and Hinata were skilled enough to take care of everyone…

Now, you know.” He finally answered. “If you have a better idea, it will be my pleasure to hear it.”

            Wataru looked away. _As expected._

“It’s already late, so I will go tomorrow early in the morning. I’ll take a rest, now.”

            Given he got no objection, he left the room, letting the three other people alone. Before going to the room Tsumugi prepared for him, he went to the living room, where the children would sleep in sleeping bag for the night, and maybe others. When he arrived, he noticed they weren’t sleeping yet, and were sat in circle.

“Isn’t it past the hour you should go to bed, children~?” He said, making them startled.

“We were talking about what happened this afternoon.” Yuta explained. “The youngers were scared.”

“Yes, I’m sorry for that.” Rei whispered, looking away.

            He tried his best not to worried them, but he guessed he failed. He rubbed his neck, and was about to tell them to sleep when Hajime asked:

“Is Eichi alright? Or should I say Prince Eichi…? I don’t know anymore.”

“Is that true he’s a prince?” Sora asked

            They were all looking at him with expectation, and Rei sighed. He needn’t hiding it now.

“He is.”

“Will the bad guys come again?”

            This time, it was Midori who asked that. It was strange to hear him, and so rare that sometimes, even Rei forgot his existence. It was a pity, because the child was kind, but really too shy for his own sake. For a moment, he hoped that part of his personality would help him to find a gentle family, but he had been proved wrong.

“They won’t.” Rei answered.

            _They have nothing to do with us anymore, so they won’t come back._ He hoped they wouldn’t after he went to the hideout.

“I’ll have to go somewhere, and won’t be here for all day,” Rei finally decided to say, forgetting the part that he could not come back at all, “so stay here with Tsumugi and Wataru, okay? Be good boys~”

            Given the looks he got from the twins, Koga, and Hajime, he knew that they didn’t believe him. He remembered that Hajime was here when Ritsu attacked them, and so knew his relationship with him if he had paid attention, but it was alright for now.

“You know what? I’m going to sleep with you tonight~ So, let me a place, okay?”

            Right away, the children pushed their sleeping bags, and Rei smiled. He loved his little family.

 

 

 

“I’m still not sure it’s a good idea.”

            The fresh air of the morning caressed his face as Rei turned towards a not convinced Wataru, arms folded.

“Are you afraid of me becoming an assassin again?” He chuckled. “No worries. I promised, remember?”

“Yes, I know.” Wataru answered. “I’m fearing for your life.”

“Is that so?” Rei arched an eyebrow. “For someone who blamed me for Anzu’s death and was on verge to kill me, it’s strange.”

“We already talked about it, and I said I was sorry.” Wataru sighed.

“I know, but I can’t forget it, Wataru. How could I have killed Anzu when she was the angel who saved my life, huh?”

            Anzu. They had met a day he was taking care of the twins, finding them a place to live. It was Anzu who gave him the idea of the orphanage, and it ended with him leaving the mafia. Even when she learned who he truly was, she had stayed by his sides, and helped him. Then, she introduced Wataru, and both of them started a relationship that ended badly when the girl died, protecting Eichi. _Now I think about it, she had a fiancee. He was devastated during her burials…_ He remembered the man very well: brown hair, with braids, tall. Tears on his cheeks, eyes filled with hatred, looking at the palace… Wataru had been by his sides, comforting him. Rei had never known his name.

“How is her fiance, by the way?”

“Huh? Mikejima?” Wataru tilted his head. “The last time I saw him, it was at her burials. Why?”

“Just asking.” Rei shrugged.

            _Just making hypothesis._ He was surely wrong, though, because why would he try to hurt the man his fiancee protected with her life? Sure, he would be angry against the mafia, not against Eichi.

“Anyway, I’m going.”

“Rei, let me accompany you.”

“No. Stay here and protect the children. We don’t know how the mafia will react.”

“Rei…!”

“Listen, it’s my fault if Eichi has been kidnapped, okay? I didn’t protect him as I should.”

“ _I am_ his bodyguard.”

“I protect his body too! … In a way.”

“Amazing~ So, the child discovered love~”

“Huh? Are you calling me a child!?”

“No, not you. Eichi.”

            _Eh? Oh, nevermind._

“Take care of you, Rei.”

“I’ll do.”

“If you don’t come back by noon, I’ll go myself.”

“And how? You don’t know where their hideout is.”

            Wataru grinned but answered nothing. Sometimes, he didn’t understand that man, even though they had been lovers. Rei shrugged, warned him not to annoy Tomoya (and Wataru pouted because, really, he liked the child and would have adopted him if it hadn’t been for his dangerous work), and, he left, walking forwards his former home.

            And Rei wasn’t excited at all about that prospect.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter!
> 
> Nanowrimo starting this week, there is a big possibility that I won't post the next chapter before November's end, or even December's start. I'm sorry for that; I'll do my best to post the chapter as soon as possible!


End file.
